Devices such as communications devices or other electronic devices which use cards and card readers are known. In such devices the card is inserted into a card holder. The device may be configured so that the card in the card holder can be aligned with the card reader within the device. The device and card holder may also be configured to enable the card holder to be aligned with the casing of the device.